universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
RJ and Verne
Entrance The Hedge RJ/Verne enters the hedge to the battlefield and the hedge disappears. Special Attacks RJ Neutral B - Bag of Stuff * Boomerang - It's the same like the one from Smash 4 and Ultimate. * Life Raft - Place it on there on any ground. Press B to get the button to make it launch you up. Hold B to make it bigger. * Spuddies - They refill your health as you eat them when you're attacked. * Doritos - Use it to spray cheese dust at opponents. If you hold B much longer, you spray bigger cheese dust. * Whipped Cream - It is used when you spray opponents with it or add it as a slip trap. Side B - Golf Stick Use it to wham opponents with it at 7% damage. Hold B for bigger damage at 20%. Up B - Grappling Hook It is used as a tether grab or when you grab opponents with it. Down B - Switcharoo Switch between Verne. Verne Neutral B - Shell Hide Verne will hide this shell. This'll heal Verne constantly. Press B to wake up. Side B - Orb Roll Verne will stand on a glass orb and move any direction. This'll hit opponents while moving. Up B - Shell Spin This move is the same like Bowser's Up B move in the Smash Bros. series. Down B - Switcharoo Switch between RJ. Final Smash - Bullet Time RJ and Verne call out for Hammy and gives him an energy drink. Hammy will gulp down the energy drink and freezes the opponents. After 40 seconds, he disappears, stops time and all opponents will be defeated. KOSFX RJ * KOSFX 1: Ah! * KOSFX 2: Shoot! * Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! * Screen KOSFX: Oh! Verne * KOSFX 1: OOHH! * KOSFX 2: Oh! * Star KOSFX: AAAAAAHHH!!!!! * Screen KOSFX: Hey! Taunts RJ * Up: Enough is NEVER enough! * Side: It is the gateway to the good life. * Down: What a maroon! Verne * Up: *eats bark* * Side: *drops his shell* We should really get going. * Down: What is this place? Victory/Losing Poses * Victory #1 - (Both) RJ: I knew beneath this hard, crispy outside there was a soft, nougat-y center in there! Do you mind if I call you Uncle Verne?" Verne: "With every bone in my body." * Victory #2 - (Only RJ) RJ: "Yes!" * Victory #3 - (Only Verne) "This is the gateway to the good life." * Lose - RJ and Verne get trapped in cages. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description RJ and Verne are the main characters of the DreamWorks animated film, Over the Hedge. RJ is a raccoon who steals food to return it to the bear, Vincent. Verne is a box turtle who lives with an hyperactive squirrel named Hammy, a skunk named Stella, two opossums, Ozzie and Heather, and a group of porcupines, Lou, Penny, and their children, Bucky, Quillo and Spike. RJ teams up with Verne to steal food from the humans to feed a bear (just a figure of speech). Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks Tilts Smashes Aerials Grabs and throws Others Icon Over the Hedge logo Victory Music DreamWorks logo (Over the Hedge variant) Kirby Hat RJ's ears and tail Verne's shell and tail Exclusive stickers Trophy Description Wiimote Sound RJ: "Enough is never enough!" Verne: "We should really get going." Classic Mode Victory Quotes Rival Quotes Miscellaneous Quotes Easter Eggs Snake Codec Daily Buglin' Palutena's Guidance Role In SSE Extra Colors & Costumes Trivia Videos Category:Non-Human Category:Animals Category:Wild Category:Male Category:Raccoon Category:Playable Characters Category:DreamWorks Category:America Category:Heros Category:Video Games Category:Movie Characters Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Reptile Category:Turtle Category:Comic strip characters